


Parallel Landscape

by notexactlycappuccinointheclouds



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, No Plot Just Feelings, seriously no plot just a bunch of words because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlycappuccinointheclouds/pseuds/notexactlycappuccinointheclouds
Summary: Some angst set during the dance scene in 3x08
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Parallel Landscape

There’s no place for her in Eve’s life. She knows that. She’s a guest in a parallel landscape where happily ever afters are a real thing and people like Eve fall in love with monsters like her. But she wants to stay, to overstay her welcome, to make a home here. She doesn’t just want to dance with Eve tonight, she wants to leave with her. Go to Cuba or Alaska or anywhere. Find a lovely apartment with lots of natural light. Fall asleep together and wake up with Eve’s breathing still soft and steady against her. It’d be so perfect.  
Villanelle can almost taste it, how happy they’d both be. She can smell Eve’s shampoo and feel her warmth. The distinction between the present and the fantastical future blurs and fades. Maybe it’s just something in the way Eve rests her arms around her. It’s trusting, accepting. Eve isn’t holding her back or holding her to a flame.   
She could get lost in it. Forget about the Twelve, about Konstantin, about Helen, about the whole mess of it all. In this landscape, there’s no one to fight. Just Eve and Villanelle. It’s perfect.   
But a polite guest knows when to leave. And Villanelle’s never known a home she hasn’t had to leave. 


End file.
